


Aura and her friends

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Aurora’s Fate [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Aura won't leave me alone!!!! Despite her story being done and over with, Aura has come back to haunt me and is demanding I write these one-shots... Enjoy.These one-shots are in no particular order.





	1. Heart like a Mabari (Aura, Solona [minor] and Alistair)

"Why can't I get one?" A young woman was pouting as she looked at her best friend. "Solona, you have one, I want one too!"

"Aura," Solona frowned as she looked at the pouting woman. “Do you really think you need a Mabari? I mean, if you really think about it we have Bear and we have Alistair who also acts like one at times too...” 

“Did you just really call Alistair a mabari?” Aura asked as both women hear a yell and looked to see the spoken of man shaking his leg out due to his own stupidity of not really paying attention to where he was going and steping a little to close to the fire. 

“HOT! Hot! Hot!” He was yelping as Aura and Solona closed their eyes at the sight of him. 

“I swear that man...” Solona frowned as she opened her eyes and watched him finally put out the miniature fire on his pantleg. 

“Sometimes I wonder how he manages to function at all...” Aura said as she put her palm to her face. “I’m going to go make sure he is alright.” Aura told Solona who snorted. 

“Good luck with that.” 

“I’m sure I will need it.” Aura responded as she walked up to Alistair who was sitting down and looking at his leg. “Alistair, what did you do?” Aura asked as she knelt down to study the burnmark. 

“N-Nothing!” He tried to tell her as he blushed slightly, but the look she gave him told him that there was no way in the void she believed him. “Fine...I wasn’t watching where I was walking and got alittle too close to the fire.” 

“HE WAS BUSY STARING AT YOU!” Solona shouted from halfway across the camp. Aura looked up at Alistair who was blushing fiercely now, and Aura could swear the color rivaled that of a tomato. 

“I wasn’t staring! I promise!” He said as Aura set to tending the burn with hands that were as gentle as could be physically possible. As he watched her work, his mind slipped away into his imagination where he could see her hands doing more then just tending to his wounds. As he imagined what it would feel like to have her fingers clawing at him while they made love, what it would sound like to hear her cry out his name as he filled her with his seed, he smiled gently at her. Suddenly he was snapped out of his stupor when she asked him a question. “What?”

Aura’s rather gorgeous blue eyes rose to look him in the eyes and she restated her question, “Where you really watching me?” She asked him as he blushed again. He wasn’t sure how to really answer that question but he figured telling her the truth would earn him her trust. 

“Yes,” he nodded as she scanned his face for any signs of lying. “You’re just so...you’re different from every woman I’ve met. You care about everyone. You treat everyone the same unless they give you reason not too.” He said as she finished bandaging his leg. He stated some other things about her and then he blurted out that when this was over he wanted to get her a puppy and she laughed. 

“Alistair, I don’t need a dog to keep me company,” she then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek that had his heart feel like it was being crushed by his ribs. “I would just be happy with a man who can love me with his whole heart like a Mabari can, then a man who is only in it for the sex.” With that she stood up and he watched her walk away, his chest making him painfully aware that he had stopped breathing altogether. 

“And if I have to,” he breathed out as his felt his heart beat fast, “I will find a way to be that man...” he sighed almost dreamily watching her walk.


	2. Garrett's an ass and Aura loves the stars (Aura, Hawke and Carver)

Aura looked up from her book as she watched Garrett Hawke come all but flying into the room in a flurry. “Where’s the fire?” She questioned as he spotted her lounging across a chair, her legs were thrown over one arm while her back rested against the other, then he spotted his younger brother passed out on the couch mouth open and snoring and turned back to Aura.

”This is where you’ve been?” He asked harshly as she raised a brow. 

“Ah, ‘cuse me? Your mother invited me to come over today as this is literally the ONLY time I get to see Carver outside of when he’s busy in the Gallows.” 

Suddenly snorting was heard as Carver awoke due to hearing his name, “Huh? Wha?” He blinked sleepily while Aura smiled over at him. 

“Nothing Car, go back to sleep.” 

“Okay,” and like that he promptly passed back out with his brother and Aura watching. 

“How in the blazing void do you men do that?!” She grumbled as she returned to her book. 

“Do what?” Garrett asked as Aura shot him a look. 

“Passout anywhere you sit or lay?! It takes me a cup of tea or overworking myself before I can even think of dropping off into the Fade!” Aura growled low as Garrett chuckled. “Every man I have ever met does that! Alistair did it! Cullen does it! Carver does it! _Don’t smirk at me, you do it too!_ ” Aura hissed upon seeing Garrett’s smirk. Huffing she attempted to return to her book but gave up and threw it at Garrett’s head when he began to tease her about her “friendship” with Cullen. “Go fuck yourself!” Aura snarled as she stood and left the room. 

“Aura wait!” Garrett called after her but she was already to the door that led to the world outside. Opening it she slammed it behind her and stormed off towards the market, but thought better of it and went to see the Herbalist down in the Gallows. The moment she arrived, she felt golden eyes (which softened upon seeing her) land on her but ignored them as it really wouldn’t do to talk to their owner while she was in a rather pissed stated of mind. “Aura!” She heard Garrett call out and had to clench her jaw to keep from snapping at the man. 

“Thank you,” She told the Herbalist who smiled at her before she turned and began to walk away with Garrett having to do a full about-face to follow her while apologizing profusely to her. Finally, Aura had had enough of his apologizing and sighed, "Garrett, stop." She told him as he watched her for a moment, "I'm not pissed off at you because of your teasing, you're like a brother to me so its natural for you to give me shit about it, but...Cullen and I...we can't be anything more than friends."

Garrett looked her over and felt his heart breaking for her. He wasn't sure why exactly, but some part of him wanted her to be happy again. "Aura..."

"Don't Garrett..." Aura told him as they walked back towards his mansion. 

****

Aura was tending to her crops when Garrett and Carver both came to visit her. She waved to them and they waved back before helping her with the work around her little "farm"; despite the protests she had thrown their way, Garrett, his brother and all of his friends were often coming over to help her when they weren't out and about tending to the dangers that plagued Kirkwall. Aura had often wondered what drove them to help her but had, after a while, given up on protesting their help as Each of her friends had something they all preferred to do around the farm. Garrett, Carver, Donnic (who was now Aveline's husband), and Avaline (when she had days off) all preferred to do the physical work, while Merrill, Anders, Varric (on the rare occasion he hadn't come to work on his books) and Fenris all preferred to work with the animals and the garden Aura had growing near her house. They worked until the sun began to draw near the horizon and moved to sit on her porch where they joked and smiled as the sky turned the many beautiful colors that usualy came from a sunset. Aura looked to it and noticed the reddish-hue and smiled. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight." Aura stated as they looked to her than towards the sky.

"What about a red sky in the morning?" Carver asked as Aura smiled. 

"The whole saying is: Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red Sky in morning, sailor's warning," Aura informed them, "Basically it just means that tomorrow we don't need to fear a storm."

"While if the sky was red in the morning, we'd need to worry about one?"

"In a sense yes," Aura nodded as Garrett watched her carefully. "There are two or three other versions of it but the sailor one is the one I most associate with."

"Why?" Garrett asked calmly as Aura looked to him.

"My grandfather on my mother's side was a fisherman. He would always look to the horizon during both sunset and sunrise. Based on the color of the sky, if there was red at the setting sun he would go out to sea the next day, but if there was red at the time of the sunrise, he would stay home with me while my mom would leave to work."

"Sounds like you loved your grandfather very much," Carver frowned with a bit of sorrow.

"I will always love that man," Aura smiled gently at that moment. "When I was younger, and he was watching me due to both of my parents working, he would take me out on his boat and show me around the sea while teaching me how to be a future "fisherwoman" while training me to care for and work on a boat." 

"What else did he teach you?" Carver questioned now interested in hearing what all she had to say about this memory.

"He taught me to navigate using only the stars in the sky," She looked up above them as they saw stars starting to make their appearance, "he would tell me that compasses and maps are great for amateurs and those who are in the navies of the world, but all true seafaring folk use the blessing of the night sky. I asked him why he thought that and his answer was simple and now I can see the truth in it that I couldn't before. "Why else would the world provide us the stars above if we weren't supposed to use them?" he would ask me that question and now I see the wisdom in it." With that, they sat watching as the dying light faded away and saw the stars bloom across the heavens.


	3. I wish I was an elf (Aura and Velanna)

Aura sat looking towards the elven woman known as Velanna, "You know you are rather beautiful." Aura stated as the Dalish Elf looked to her with disgust. 

"What would you know of beauty, you're just a human!"

Aura sighed as she flicked some hair out of her face, "Somedays I wish I wasn't..." She muttered as Velanna studied her for a moment. To say that she was taken by surprise would be an understatement. 

"Why?"

Aura looked back at her, "Being human sucks. If I had a choice of what I would rather be, I would choose to be an elf."

Velanna watched her cautiously then, "But as a human, you're not as discriminated against as we who are elves are."

"Maybe not, but it wouldn't matter to me, I still wish I was an elf. Where I come from, we don't have elves, well not that I know of and I find that elven heritage is actually rather amazing and I will fight anyone who says otherwise or even whispers a derogatory name around me about you and any of the other elves we have around here. You are all deserving of respect." Aura told her as Velanna came to sit beside her now. 

"Is that what that commotion was about the other day? You and someone else getting into a fight because someone said something about me?" Velanna asked as she remembered the fight she had heard about breaking out between Aura and another person, which had ended when Solona had frozen both Aura and the other person but the damages to both had been done as both were injured by the others weapons. After that Solona had charged Velanna with watching her firecracker of a friend and though Velanna had made it clear it was only because of Solona telling her to watch over Aura, she was slowly seeing some of herself in Aura as the young woman was proving to be quiet the outcast.

"Yes," Aura nodded, "I know its not my place to defend you against people like that, but I won't just sit by and let them slander you either." Aura told her as she looked away while picking at the healing injury. 

Velanna sighed and grasped Aura's wrist and removed her hand from the scab. "Leave it alone." 

"But!"

"No buts." Velanna shook her head as she looked the now bleeding wound over, "Now it's bleeding again, you're worse than a child." She huffed as she healed the wound. "Leave it alone." She issued the warning to Aura who looked away with her own huff and a frown.

"Fine." 

Suddenly Velanna smiled softly, Aura was a human and while Velanna didn't trust anyone (let alone anyone who was human), she would slowly learn to trust Aura as the woman was just that much different to the other humans; and now she also knew that Aura wished she was an elf too.


	4. Memories (Aura, Cullen  and Alistair)

Aura sighed as she looked around the room, only to discover Cullen passed clean out on the couch. Carefully approaching the sleeping man she struggled to contain a laugh as she leaned down and kissed his forehead before going and grabbing his pillow from his room that he had claimed in this little house that she owned and walked back to place it under his head to prevent him from having too much pain when he awoke, bushing a curl from his face she smiled and went to grab her replacement daggers. As she looked back towards the sleeping man, she shook her head and went outside to practice. Sighing to herself once more, Aura unsheathed the blades, gave them a few test swings before she full one began the dance with them. As she let her body work on autopilot she let her mind wander back in time, back to the days when she had Alistair with her. 

_Aura watched as Alistair practiced with Cullen and to say she wasn't enjoying the fact that those two were bare-chested as they practiced would be an open lie as she very much was enjoying watching the two men. In fact, she was all but openly drooling as she watched them "dance" to the tune of their weapons and shields clashing but her eyes were almost glued to Alistair and she felt a shiver run down the length of her spine as her thoughts went directly to a very naughty part of her brain; shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Aura returned to carefully sharpening her daggers using the Whetstone Sten had given to her only a week ago despite her protesting. Once the blade she was holding was sharp and clean, she set to work on the other one only to hear footsteps approaching and looked up to see Alistair approaching her with a smile. She smiled back in return as he sat beside her on the fallen log she was known for using as a bench and began speaking with her. "I caught you watching me," He teased her as she chuckled._

_"Caught? Al, I let you see me watching you on purpose," Aura told him as she returned to tending to her dagger. Some of her hair had slipped from its ponytail, and she felt Alistair brush it behind her ear once she was done and had put the blade away. It was only three months into their relationship, yet every touch felt like the first. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart melting at the tender gaze he held for her._

_"You are so beautiful..." he sighed dreamily as she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks._

_"I am not," She told him as he laughed before he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly._

_"But you are, to me," he told her softly as she felt him wrap an arm around her._

_"Fine you win this round," She muttered as he pulled her close, letting her snuggle against him._

Aura let the memory wash over her and felt tears pricking at her eyes. That had been one of the many times that he had held her and kissed her. But as she stopped in her training, she let her gaze drop to the ground as another memory, this one more haunting than the last, came back to her. 

_They were in Denerium and Aura was looking around the Arl's estate for Alistair when she caught sight of Cullen petting Bear. "Cullen," She started causing the lion-eyed man to look up at her, "Have you seen Alistair?" She asked as he frowned._

_"Not since breakfast this morning. Why?" He noted that she was acting oddly skittish, and that was not something he associated with the self-trained assassin. He had, however, had noticed that she had been acting a bit off for the past month and that worried him. He had also noticed that she had been showing the usual signs of a woman who was in the early stages of being with child, then it hit him and suddenly he just blurted it out without thinking, "Aura are you with child?"_

_Aura looked at him with surprise, "How did you? You know what don't answer that but yes I am." She told him as he stood while Bear woofed and walked over to her to nuzzle her hand. Aura looked at Bear and smiled towards the Mabari who wiggled his tail but had ended up wiggling his butt instead. "Bear I know you can find Alistair faster then I or Cullen can, would you mind going and bringing him here?" She asked of the dog who barked and took off to bring the one he had been asked to find to her._

_"How far along are you?" Cullen asked quietly. If he knew anything it was that once Alistair found out, the man would most likely rarely if ever let her out of his sight and Cullen, for his part was not going to miss her telling his friend the news she was going to drop on him._

_"According to Wynne, I'm around the two-month mark." She told Cullen who nodded just as Alistair's voice came towards them._

_"Aura?" The man came around the corner, with Bear walking up to Aura to receive loving pets on the head, and noticed that she had been speaking to Cullen. "Aura is something wrong?"_

_"Not wrong per say...Just..." Aura lowered her gaze while biting her lip, a clear sign she wasn't sure on what to say._

_"Aura?" Alistair approached as Cullen watched how tenderly the man took Aura's arms into his hands._

_"Oh screw it there is no good way to tell you but... Al..I'm..." her nerves were causing her to shake just a little, "I'm pregnant..."_

_Cullen watched as Alistair stopped breathing for a moment, then Alistair reacted as it slammed into him about what she said. "You're..." Alistair pulled his hands away from her arms and let it fully sink in. "Maker's breath! I'm going to be a father!" He felt his heart do several backflips and then before Aura could say anything, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her as she laughed at his child-like behavior._

Aura smiled at that memory, but then she remembered that the joy they had felt had been short-lived due to the fact that the Archdemon had still presented a danger to them, and suddenly her tears started slowly slipping from her eyes and her memories were tainted with the fact that it had been because of the Archdemon that she had not been able to live in her happily-ever-after with Alistair. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she allowed her blades to clatter to the ground as she turned to Cullen and full on broke down.


	5. Tattoos and an almost kiss (Aura and Anders)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is how close I am to writing an AndersXAura story. I will write one if you all want which will take place during DA: Awakening and DA2. Only IF you guys want.

"So...you're a self-trained assassin?" Aura looked towards the owner of the voice that had asked that question. 

"And your a mage," Aura told the young man who was watching her closely with eyes that seem to be almost love lost as he watched her. 

"I like your tattoos," He started as she shook her head and tried to go about her business, but the man was seemingly just _obsessed_ with her, even after having almost met his end by the end of her dagger only just a short week ago. The only reason he saw her tattoos now was due to the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless tunic, her tattoos on her arms could be seen by everyone and already more then a few people had stopped her to ask about them. 

"Everyone likes them." Aura told him as she finally stopped and turned on him. "What in the blazing Void do you want, Anders?" Aura snapped at him causing the man to back up a few steps at her suddenly violent mood. 

"I..." He stopped as he watched her with a look that spoke volumes on how her mood had affected him.

Aura sighed softly then, "Forgive me, I haven't been in a good mood due to everyone stopping me and asking about them." She told him before turning away. He watched her with brown eyes softening into ones filled with worry and sorrow. Walking a few steps forward he reached out to touch one but stopped short as she looked back at him, his eyes asked the question he did not and she nodded as he ran his hand along the one upon her left arm. 

"What does this symbolize?" He asked as she sighed. 

"I got that one in memory of my great-great-grandmother," She told him softly as she thought over the tattoo. "The flower is called a Bearded Iris which was her favorite flower, while the butterfly is called a Monarch, the cat was one of her favorite species of house cats called a Siamese." She didn't need to look at the tattoo to know what it looked like, she had come up with the design herself. The iris was in full bloom with the Monarch sitting on one of the petals, while the cat was sitting on its haunches at the base of the iris staring up at the butterfly with its blue eyes. She felt Anders trace the tattoo softly as if fearing he would mess it up, but then his attention turned to the one below that and he traced it just as carefully. 

"What about this one?" He inquired as she looked at it. 

"This one is a bit harder to explain as I don't remember what it stands for anymore," She looked it over and saw what he saw. A downwards facing double-edged longsword, with two roses growing along the blade with the flowers in full bloom behind the pommel. One was black while the other was almost blood red in color. Then he noticed the staff, and he studied it as it tilted with its top facing towards the right, behind the blade and he studied it carefully. Wrapped carefully around the dark wood of the staff was a ribbon of sky and royal blue, while at the top near the crescent of silver was a sapphire colored gem, within the crescent were five amethysts each perfectly spaced out. He walked around to her right side and saw a wolf's head that was howling as a collar around the base of its the neck held a bottle which showed a constellation. He continued to trace each one over carefully all while she watched him but only after she told him the story behind the one he was tracing now. 

"They are beautiful..." Anders sighed gently before pulling away. Then he noted the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Only one other has ever touched them as gentle as you have," She admitted as blue eyes locked onto his rich brown ones. It was with that look that a strange impulse came over both and suddenly Anders was towering over Aura and his face was mere inches from hers. Lifting her chin up with a gentle hand, Anders leaned forward and just they were about to kiss, Aura pulled away. "No...I can't. Not after. I'm sorry Anders!" And with those words, and tears in her eyes, Aura fled leaving Anders with only her scent as a reminder that she had ever been there at all. 


	6. A Shadowed End (Aura and Alistair)

Aura sighed as she looked around the Denerium market. she was outside of the Arl's estate, leaning against a wall, in this city waiting for no one to catch up to her. Aura felt eyes of an ever vigilant Templar land on her and she ignored him for the most part while looking up towards the sky as a crack of thunder rumbled through the air making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Yet it was nothing compared to the shadowy cloud that hung over her head like an ominous omen; she knew that something bad was going to happen soon, but what it was eluded her and so had driven her to seclude herself from everyone, even from her beloved who the feeling often grew worse the more she was around him. Staring at the overcast sky, Aura began to bite her lip as her heart continued to fall past her feet, beyond the Deep Roads, and into the ever-starving void. "Aura?" She heard that ever familiar and loving voice that she had come to associate with the love of her life, who was now also the father of the child she was carrying within her. 

Where she was standing he couldn't immediately see her and as she lowered her head to look in his direction she saw the worry and fear in his eyes, but could not bring herself to call out to him, to alert him to where she was; it was like her throat had a mind of its own and had closed up all of a sudden. "Aura! Where are you!" He called out again as she felt tears suddenly and unexplainably start to slide down her cheeks as she continued to feel choked up until finally, his name escaped her lips in a strangled cry.

"Alistair..." She saw him turn towards her direction and his eyes widened at seeing where she was. Bolting over to her as if his life depended on it, he pulled her into his embrace and held her close as she felt herself begin to sob.

"Aura..." He held her tightly, yet gently as he remained mindful of the fact that she was with child. He felt her clinging to him as tightly as she could, almost as if she were afraid to let him go. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned softly as they continued to hold each other close despite the rain pounding down around them.

"I..." Once more, Aura felt her throat tighten. How could she explain to him the sensation she felt? The sensation that screamed at the top of its lungs (if it had any) that she was soon to lose him. There was no possible way to explain it to him without her becoming a mess. Once Alistair had finally managed to coax her to get back inside the Estate, they went straight to his room where she tried to hold it together and explain the dark feeling that was hanging around her like a cloud. 

Alistair listened to her words carefully; he knew her mood swings were beyond normal even this early in the pregnancy and so he was careful with everything he did so as not to upset her too much, "Aura..." He knew Aura was usually very right when it came to her intuition, "I won't ever leave you, or the baby." He told her as her heartbreakingly blue eyes looked into his own and he felt his heart drop swiftly. 

" _What if you have no choice?_ " She whispered as if afraid of the very words themselves. 

"I will never leave you two behind, I swear it." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Unfortunately, his oath would be broken and Aura would be left alone without him or the child...


	7. Strangling Hawke and drinking sorrows (Aura and Fenris)

Aura was glaring at the walls around her while Fenris was grumbling under his breath. "Of **_ALL_** the damned times Hawke has to be a moron and get caught this would not be one of those times!" Aura snarled as she looked around the room. "Fen, dear?"

"Yes Aura?" Fenris smiled as he looked at her. He only responded to Aura's pet name for him as she meant it in good faith, well that and he often used his own pet name for her as well (which was her middle name) and she responded in kind. In some small way, they treated each other as if they were siblings, though they shared no blood between them. 

"When we see Hawke again do me a huge favor and prevent me from strangling the bastard." 

"Aura, I won't stop you from strangling him, but I will let you know when he's had enough," Fenris told her as she smiled at him warmly. 

"Works for me," She said as she looked around the room, "Son of a bitch... We've gone in a circle! What is it with the blighted Orleasians and their dungeons being made into bloody fucking mazes?!" Aura snarled as Fenris smirked towards her. 

"Let's try once more and hope we see him," He offered softly knowing that when Aura was in this dark of a mood it was wiser to speak to her calmly. 

"If we do, I'm going to kick his ass from here to next week," Aura told him as he laughed while they took off again to search for Hawke and the elven woman of the Qun known only to Aura as Tallis. 

****

"Fen? Are you home?" Aura asked quietly as she entered the abandon mansion and looked around for Fenris.

"Aura?" She heard his voice and looked to see him approaching from one of the rooms on the first floor. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Aura sighed, "I need someone to talk to that isn't any of our "merry" band of friends."

Fenris noted it in her body language before he had even noted it in her voice, "What is the matter, Midnight?" He asked her as she looked towards him wearily. Out of all their friends, when it came to matters regarding her heart, Fenris was the one she would always seek out as he was the only one who she felt she could count on to give her sound advice without teasing her about it.

Aura sighed again and looked towards the ground, "I..."

"Let me guess, you need a drink before we begin?"

"That would be nice," She nodded as he motioned for her to follow him. They sat and drank some wine as Aura told him what was conflicting in her heart and mind. "...But I just feel like I am betraying him... I feel like I should not yet be so willing to take on another despite how long it's been since his passing."

Fenris thought on her words for a moment before reaching over and taking her upper arm into his hand, gently, and she looked into his eyes as he spoke, "Midnight, you've been mourning long enough. I am sure Alistair would understand, and from what you've told me of him, he would most likely encourage you to move on." he told her calmly as she looked towards the table where she was nursing the bottle of wine he had given to her. "As someone who cares for you, I am encouraging you to finally let go and move on. You deserve to be happy now. You've punished yourself long enough, Midnight." He told her before pulling away and taking a drink from his own bottle of wine. 

"You're right, I guess..." Aura said as she closed her eyes losing herself to deep thought.

"I will, however," Fenris started as she turned her attention back to him, "state that as someone who is like a brother to you, I get to threaten that Templar who fancies you so."

Aura laughed then, "I would expect nothing less from you, brother." She told him as they each took a long drink from the bottles. Aura had no plans to go back to her house this night and was glad that Fenris had cleaned out a room for her in this mansion as she planned to drink until she couldn't walk straight. And drink she did.


	8. Talking to the Prince (Aura and Sebastian)

Aura walked into the Chantry and was walking the length of the hall to speak with the Revered Mother when she was all but pounced on by Sebastian. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" She asked as the man smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Aura, I should have been paying better attention to where I was going."

"It's fine Sebastian, I wasn't exactly watching where I was walking either so I guess in a way we are both at fault," She told the man whose armor shone as pure white as the snow and as golden as the statues behind him. Aura, however, contrasted the man starkly with her newly minted black with silver armor. In fact, she contrasted so much with him that to where his gloves were fingerless, hers were clawed gauntlets. But the thing that struck them both into fits of laughter was the fact that due to Aura's blonde hair being so dark in color and the fact that their eyes were both blue, people often thought them to be siblings. They had long since given up on correcting people and so just rolled with it despite the fact they looked nothing alike. 

"What are you doing here in the Chantry? It's rare for me to see you here."

"Sebastian do you really not pay attention to my comings and goings from here? You know what don't answer that..." Aura sighed. "I am here to speak with the Revered Mother as I have been once a month since I've been here."

"Why?"

"Cullen." That was the only word that was really needed but she continued anyway, "He figured it would be easier for me to speak with her while living here because of..." Aura looked away while allowing her voice to trail away. It still greatly hurt to speak of Alistair, it would always hurt but she was slowly, ever so slowly, growing able to speak of him without the haunting memories coming back every time. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and looked at him, noted the sorrow in his expression, and looked away but not before he swiftly changed the subject. 

"Will we see you tonight at Hawkes?"

"Not sure. After I am done here, I need to head to the market to pick a few things up for the animals, take all that home then come back for some other things from the shops around here. Maybe after all of that is done I may show up at Hawke's place, but no promises." She told him as he nodded. 

"Alright," He nodded before pulling away, "I'll let you get back to what you were doing then," He smiled as she returned it, before walking away from him. Sebastian frowned for a moment before an idea struck him and he inwardly wondered if it was even possible, but he also knew that he couldn't know unless he asked and so immediately set out to see if what had struck his fancy could be possible. 

****

Several hours would pass before Sebastian would see Aura again, but this time it would be in the Kirkwall Stables where she was speaking with the stablemaster about something. "I can see what I can do for this big guy," Aura told the man as Sebastian noted a yearling stallion that had taken a fancy to Aura. "Though I am sure if this guy had his way he would never return to be a carriage horse," She laughed as the horse lifted his lip near her face and tried to "kiss" her.

"Haha, it seems he's taken quite the fancy to you." 

"What animal doesn't?" Aura asked as she kissed the velvety muzzle of the beast who then proceeded on blowing warm air into her face. Sebastian watched as the young horse nuzzled her shoulder and saw her place a hand on his forehead. He watched as she was mindful of the gauntlets she had on so as not to harm the horse and as he observed this moment, something in Sebastian noted that she and the horse seemed to have some unspoken bond between them; a bond that wasn't rare between animals and their future riders, but not extremely common either. But this bond he was noticing seemed to stem from their very souls as if they were meant to be together. Sebastian let his thoughts wander back to a month after he had originally met her and something she had said captured his attention once more as he thought it over. _"Soulmates can come in many different forms where I come from and sometimes a single person can have more than one soulmate. I've always believed that I am likely to have at least two or three. Wouldn't surprise me any if one of those soulmates was a beautiful ebony horse."_ Right now Sebastian could clearly see that this horse and Aura were soulmates on another level and smiled before he made his approach. Aura saw him approaching and smiled, "Sebastian!" She greeted him as the stablemaster also turned to the Prince. 

"Prince Sebastian." He greeted before Sebastian nodded to him. 

"May I speak with Aura alone for a moment?" He asked as the stablemaster nodded and left the two be. Aura and Sebastian spoke for a while before he nodded to the horse, "What's wrong with him?"

"Not sure, stablemaster says he's not gaining the weight he needs, but it may just be that he's not eating properly or is being picky. So I offered to take him home with me and see if a few days on the farm with fresh oats and other foods mixed in will get him starting to gain the weight he needs." Aura pet the nose of the horse who blew more warm air in Aura's face. 

"Speaking of," Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers. "I was hoping to give you these before you left."

"Oh?" She reached out and took the offered papers to look them over, "Is this..?"

"You don't have to sign them now, but it is something to think about." 

"Sebastian, I don't..."

"Just think on it Aura. Oh also before I forget I have something for you but it will have to wait until you make it to Hawkes."

"Alight I will think on this," Aura nodded, "I will get this boy to my place and will see you at Hawke's place."


End file.
